1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projector holders and projector systems having a projector holder.
2. Description of Related Art
In projectors, lenses can be easily scratched and so must be protected. Many projectors are supported by a holder so that they may be placed on a horizontal surface such as a desktop. However, it may be desirable to place and aim a projector on a surface that is not horizontal. Conventional holders are not suitable for such demands.
It is therefore desirable to provide a holder capable of both protecting the lens of a projector when not in use and providing adjustable support for using the projector in a variety of conditions.